mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Jayden Lukas
Jayden Isaiah Lukas (b. August 1, 2011) is a Pure-blood Wizard who was born and raised in Kyle of Lochalsh on a magically hidden countryside estate the first born and only son of Jared and Raylee Lukas (née Criss). Jayden was accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He began school in the fall of 2022 where he was sorted into Gryffindor house, though the sorting hat wanted to place him in Ravenclaw owing to his keen intelligence it also saw courage and honor in him and relented to Jayden's own desire to become a Gryffindor. Currently, Jayden is a first year student who loves learning. He is driven to do well in his studies and make the most of his time at Hogwarts. (('''OOC Note: **' WIP. ** The following information may not be used IC, unless previously discussed. Meta-gaming is not tolerated. The rumours section maybe used freely.))'' Biography Early Life Jayden lost both his parents at the tender age of four due to the actions of an old school rival who really just wanted to harass his parents but underestimated his own capacity and intention. The spell he was so 'eager' to show them went very wrong, while they were both visiting London. His parents, married quite young having met at Hogwarts School. From the time even when they were first years Jared and Raylee were best friends. It was no surprise when the married. After a rival attempted to hex and separate them, they both made a conscious decision to try and live as normal a life as possible away from the general wizarding community. When Jayden was born they chose to stay and live in Glenfinnan, Scotland. It has never been made known to Jayden just why they chose to live away from most other wizards and witches. On their deaths Jayden was taken in by his closest living relatives, his aunt and uncle on his mother's side. Thadd and Mary O'Connor would become his legal guardians. They are kind and seek to help encourage him. They are understanding and instill in Jayden a strong sense of honor and the difference between right and wrong. The family lives on a magically hidden countryside estate where Jayden freely enjoys the outdoors. He rides his horse and helps out around the estate. Jayden Lukas is an adventurous child seeking out new challenges and showing an early tendency to protect those who are weaker. It was one such time when a younger child was being bullied in a nearby park that his 'magical' abilities really became known. Jayden came up and as the gang of boys started to turn on him he suddenly saw that one of the boys was forced back against the fence and lifted into the air then dropped onto the ground. Jayden never laid a hand on him however the other boys ran off and told their parents that Jayden attacked the boy nearly killing him. Jayden was at first frightened by what had happened and ran home. A local constable notified his 'guardians' and Jayden was subsequently banned from the park. Jayden received a letter from Hogwarts School on his eleventh birthday. He had been accepted to attend the rather elite school. His guardians were proud of Jayden's acceptance and helped him to prepare for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They understood very well that Jayden needed to learn how to handle his growing abilities. Jayden was excited and looked forward to attending the new school. Life at Hogwarts Year 1 Personality Appearance Jayden is slender build with chestnut brown hair. His eyes are blue said to be much like his Father's eyes. He is fair complexioned with some freckles on his face but not many freckles elsewhere. Jayden is gaining some muscles due to his running everywhere and his training on the Quidditch field. He is stronger then he may at first appear. It is easy to underestimate him a fact he is gradually learning to make use of. Jayden has a Scottish accent that smooths out when he is at school but will become quite pronounced when he returns home again. Traits and Behaviors Jayden is extremely loyal to his family and friends and will do whatever he can to protect them. He can be extremely stubborn and persistent and will not back down easily. He is learning though that sometimes he must pull back and reserve his energies for another time. He is highly intelligent and also works hard for his marks putting a lot of effort into doing well. Hevery much wants to do well for his house and feels he lets everyone down when he doesn't do well. He can be very hard on himself and wants to succeed. He can be quite shy, at times, though he is slowly coming out of his shell. He is a perfectionist especially about himself and tends towards mildly obsessive compulsive behavior at times. This manifests in his trunk being obsessively neat and well organized. Magical Abilities and Skills Alchemy Arithmancy Astronomy Care of Magical Creatures Charms Defense Against The Dark Arts Herbology Potions Transfiguration Flying Possessions Wand Broomstick Owl Charmed Tweed Woolen Cap Charmed Rune Pendant Charmed Unicorn Pendant Leather Messenger School Bag Trunk Relationships Friends Other Relationships Professors Family Gossip ((This can be used ICly)) "I hear Knotts got his whole detention vomited on her. Spewed all over her new shoes." -some hungry Hufflepuff "He's constantly doing his homework. Always has his nose in the books. Professors have been fighting over him being their teacher's pet." -A fighting Professor Behind the Scenes 'Jayden Lukas' is a character portrayed by JaydenIsaiah Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net